Laughter is the Best Medicine
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 419. And when her face broke into a smile and a laugh escaped, he felt like everything would be okay. Drabble, Natsu-centric.


_**ALL THE SPOILERS FOR FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 419.**_

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Natsu let the marker fall from his hand, and Happy quietly tsked at him, glancing at their sleeping friend before also directing his attention to her wall. The dragonslayer's dark eyes examined everything he could see, traced strings from one of his old friends to the next, and felt his heart warming.

"I said some pretty insensitive things, didn't I?" he murmured softly, reaching up to tweak a string and then watching as the entire map of them vibrated. Happy didn't answer, and Natsu wasn't really expecting him to. He'd probably found all of Lucy's information about Wendy and Charle.

But now Natsu wondered if he'd said too much before they had all gone to bed. He had complained about Fairy Tail disbanding, and argued that someone else could have become the master if that grandpa wouldn't do it anymore. He had even asked how they could have agreed to something like that, and he hadn't realized how much Lucy was hurting. Her comment about how he had left without saying anything, and how he hadn't even thought of the guild when he did so, had stung. She apologized right after, and since it was Lucy he had immediately forgiven her, even though he hadn't understood the pained expression she wore until now.

This wall made everything clear—the blond hadn't wanted to disband. Even so, she had been struggling, _alone_, for a year. She must have been completely devastated when she lost the main reason she had run away from home all those years ago, and admittedly part of the reason she hadn't been able to reconcile with her father before his passing. It must have made it seem like she had done all of that for nothing, and the thought killed the dragonslayer just a little.

Another thing that this wall of hers proved, though, was that she still believed in Fairy Tail.

As he let his eyes roam across her wall, he smiled at familiar faces and the feats they'd accomplished. Gray's face peered back at him from somewhere near the top, where Natsu was sure Lucy had been on tip-toe to reach, and he squinted to read some of what his rival had been up to. With a reminiscing grin, he hoped that the ice mage—no, demonslayer now, wasn't it?—had also gained in strength and power again. He was looking forward to having a match, and soon.

But that icy bastard was so far away from here…

_Wait._

A grin slowly crept across Natsu's features, and now he knew what he had to do to make it up to Lucy and all the others. He had let them all down by just up and leaving without even thinking about the rest of them, or Fairy Tail, and a day later he had let Gramps disband the guild without putting up a fight. But it was never too late, especially where family was concerned.

"Happy," he said, a little louder than he should have so that Lucy mumbled lightly in her sleep and rolled over, "I've got an idea."

And before either of them really knew what was happening, the words _Fairy Tail_ were burning brightly on the side of Castle Mercurius, and Happy was flying them back to Lucy's apartment so that they could make sure they were well prepared for the escape that was fast becoming necessary. Natsu threw some of the girl's clothes in his travelling pack, grabbed some food from her pantry, and then heard her shout about the army outside her window.

At first the celestial mage didn't have a clue what was happening, but she spied the burning words in the distance and _knew_. When Natsu let her down, stumblingly, she picked up his quick pace and ran away alongside him.

And when her face broke into a smile and a laugh escaped, he felt like everything would be okay.

* * *

**So, in this little drabble, I wanted to focus on Natsu, and his interpretations of how Lucy felt when he saw her wall. I also wanted to toss in a bit of foreshadowing about the situation between Gray and Natsu, which may or may not end in one of them not living because of stuff and things and yeah…**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
